


Ice bath

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by what Ancelotti said about Cristiano, "[He'd be taking an ice bath in Valdebebat three o'clock in the morning] Even though he had Irina Shayk waiting for him at home!" </p><p>So in this universe Cristiano is an Alpha and Kaka is an omega. And one day in the ice bath room in Valdebebat at three o'clock , kaka is in heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice bath

里卡多发情了，在训练基地。

万幸的是，现在已经过了午夜十二点了，他的那些alpha队友应该都已经走光了。

里卡多颤抖着倒在了冰浴池边。他浑身燥热，下面早就湿透了，空虚的后穴不知羞耻的开合着，仿佛正期待着alpha粗暴的侵犯。

克里斯一走进房间就愣住了。

他只是想加练完了过来泡个冰浴，然而这满屋子浓郁的omega味道是怎么回事……难道塞尔吉奥那个不要脸的家伙又把哪个omega带回来了？

克里斯决定在自己被omega的信息素影响之前赶紧离开，却在看到那个omega的时候呆住了。

其实那个omega背对着他，克里斯并看不到他的脸，然而他身上穿着的那件8号球衣克里斯却认错不了。

“……卡卡？”他不太确定的叫了一声，然后听到那omega一声无措的呜咽。

克里斯走上前，在那个omega面前蹲了下来，看到了他的“beta”队友。

里卡多几乎已经神志不清了。汗水打湿了他的额发，情热给他的脸颊染上了一片潮红。他痛苦的蜷缩成一团，不受控制的打着哆嗦，大颗大颗的泪水正从他紧闭的眼角滑落。

他的味道实在是太好闻了。克里斯绝望地发现自己硬了。

这！不！行！啊！

他努力克制着自己的欲望，拍了拍里卡多的脸，“卡卡……卡卡？看着我啊……”

里卡多勉强睁开眼睛，却在看到克里斯的时候害怕的哭出了声。

“别……别过来……”

美丽的omega无措的哭泣着，却让年轻的alpha硬的更厉害了。

克里斯试图扶起里卡多，手却像受了蛊惑似的，不由自主地抚上了他的脸颊。omega的皮肤细腻柔软，等克里斯回过神来的时候，他已经脱下了omega的裤子，开始亲吻他花瓣一样的嘴唇。

alpha的信息素在房间里暴涨开来。里卡多抬起来试图推拒克里斯的手终于无力的掉下来，软塌塌地落在克里斯的小臂上，又仿佛是在邀请。

克里斯打开了里卡多的腿。那个隐秘的入口红肿着，湿的一塌糊涂。克里斯把手探了过去，那里很软，手指刚刚伸进去，就被那个贪婪的小洞吸住了。

克里斯的手指在里卡多的身体里摸索着，但每一下都仿佛隔靴搔痒般，引来里卡多不住地颤抖。他的双腿不由自主的环上了克里斯的腰，磨蹭着克里斯的裆部，仿佛一种无声的邀请。

然而当克里斯进入的时候，里卡多还是发出了一声悲切的哀鸣。

那太大了。里卡多觉得自己仿佛被劈开了，从下体到脑门，一路都在火辣辣的疼。他从来没有做过这种事情，异物入侵带来的疼痛似乎减轻了发情的症状，让他稍微恢复了神智。

里卡多剧烈的挣扎起来，却被克里斯一把按住。

alpha显然已经沉浸在了情欲之中。他牢牢地按住里卡多的腰，巨大的性器恶狠狠地在里卡多的股间进出着，把那个可怜的小洞完全撑开了，omega的淫液混着血液在腿间流的一塌糊涂，看起来淫靡极了。

里卡多疼的要命，却被alpha的信息素压迫的发不出声音来，只随着克里斯的动作无措的喘息着。

克里斯来了性致，只觉得卡卡在性事上生涩的可爱，哭哭啼啼的样子又让人想狠狠地欺负一番，动作便愈发的粗鲁。

他甚至咬住了里卡多粉红色的乳首，用牙齿嗪住一颗脆弱的肉粒厮磨，另一只手却在玩弄另一边的肉粒。里卡多觉得那里都快被克里斯咬破了，但他越害怕，下面就夹得越紧，让克里斯更加的欲罢不能。

他把里卡多翻了个个儿，让他跪趴在地上，从后面干他。像动物一样的交媾让里卡多觉得羞耻极了。他本能的往前爬，想摆脱克里斯的施虐，却被alpha轻而易举地抓住，更狠地操了进来。

快感和痛楚快要把他逼疯了。可怜的omega被干的哀叫连连，而克里斯却不为所动。

他可真是个尤物，克里斯想。他揉捏着里卡多丰腴的臀瓣，那里原本白皙的皮肤如今遍布着掌印和红痕，罪行昭然若揭。

克里斯觉得自己快要射了。他毫不迟疑地顶进了里卡多的omega道里，可怜的omega发出了巨大的哀嚎。

紧闭的道口被强行撕裂了，剧痛让里卡多一下子就哭了出来，而比疼痛更恐怖的，则是即将被克里斯内射并标记的事实。

“不要……你不能……”里卡多绝望的哭叫着，推拒着克里斯，然而一切都已于事无补。alpha的阴茎已经成结，下一秒，源源不断的精液便被射进了里卡多的子宫，巨大的结堵住了里卡多的omega道口，确保一滴精液也不会流出来。

克里斯咬住了里卡多脖颈后面的omega腺体，alpha的信息素被强势地注入到他体内。他被标记了。从内到外，完完全全地，被标记了。从此以后，他就是这个压在他身上的alpha的所有物了。他会受制于他的信息素，他会怀孕，他的omega身份会暴露，他再也不能踢球了。再也不能。从此以后，他就是一个软弱可欺的omega，是需要被保护的弱者，是这个alpha的小婊子。

发情的症状早已消退，而克里斯的阴茎还埋在他的体内。里卡多趴在地上，绝望地哭泣着。

他完了。

等克里斯意识到自己干了什么的时候已经不知过去了多久。他赶紧从里卡多身体里退出来。那个可怜的omega软软地倒在了地上。两条腿大张着，那个小洞被撑圆了，还无法完全合拢，腿间一片狼藉，一看就是被自己欺负狠了。

“……你、你还好吗？”克里斯战战兢兢地问道。

然而里卡多并没有理他。他木然地躺在地上，眼里一片空洞。

“我、我帮你清理一下吧……”克里斯试图抱起里卡多，后者不由自主地后缩却让他讪讪地放下了手。

“你标记我了。”良久，里卡多终于打破了沉默。

“……是、是啊……”克里斯挠挠头。

里卡多看了他的反应，更加难过，便把头转向了一旁，眼泪却怎么也止不住了。

“……会怀孕吗？”克里斯说完就很想给自己一个嘴巴，今天的脑子是炸机了吗？！

‘我不知道……“里卡多的话音明显带上了哭腔。

”别、别哭啊！！“克里斯这下也慌了，他不顾里卡多的反抗，上前抱住了omega。

里卡多在他怀里控制不住的打着哆嗦。

“别哭了……要不……要不……要不我们结婚吧……？”

“不……”里卡多哭出了声。“我会怀孕的……我再也不能踢球了……”他几乎已经是在嚎啕大哭了。

可是克里斯却悲催的发现，自己又不争气的硬了。

里卡多显然也发现了这一点。他吓得再度挣扎起来，可是克里斯无意中释放的一点信息素就让他毫无力气了。

“对……对不起……”克里斯又开始手忙脚乱的道歉起来。


End file.
